


Don't forget Us

by salinethearchivist



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salinethearchivist/pseuds/salinethearchivist
Summary: This is just a very short and quick one shot based on Karl and Sapnap's friendship (all dsmp and role play) and Karl's memory loss/how it can affect his relationships.
Kudos: 5





	Don't forget Us

Karl still didn't understand the possibilities or consistency of his time traveling. What he was mostly worrying about was his memory. Sapnap is somewhat aware of Karl's memory issues, but doesn't understand their sudden appearance. Karl just tries to remember what Sap told him, "Don't forget yourself, Karl. And please don't forget us." Karl repeats this too himself almost 24 hours a day, hes scared.

As Karl started building the new library, he began time traveling at random intervals again. Disappearing and reappearing later that day, Sapnap and George not knowing where he went, Karl always just said he was sleeping and moved on from the subject. Karl's memories slowly slipping away from his already weak grasp. No matter how much he wrote down, books would go missing and he wouldn't remember where they were.

One day Karl showed up at the library, he enters the library to see Sapnap working. As soon as Karl sees his once friend, he collapses to the floor in a spiral. Sap sprints over to Karl, not knowing whats happening to him. As Karl looks at Sapnap, he grabs him. Staring intensely into his face, the more he looked at him the more he didn't recognize him. His light, his flame, had slipped away from him. The only person he knew he couldn't forget.

Karl falls to the ground in a panic, sobbing so hard he was practically screaming," WHO ARE YOU?" Karl yelled through his tears, Sapnap couldn't believe it.

"K- Karl?" Sapnap says, not understanding. Karl gets up and embraces him, continuing to panic as he says, " I can't remember you.. I don't know who you are.. but I know you were important to me. I was supposed to love you in some way, I need you, but I can't remember." 


End file.
